1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable games, and more particularly to an inflatable game that incorporates features designed to suspend people above ground for fun and entertainment.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, inflatable games have amused and entertained young and old persons alike. The typical inflatable game is a large, flexible air-filled structure taking on a variety of shapes such as a castle, a pyramid, a pirate ship, and the like. Most inflatable games have at least one air-filled horizontal mattress upon which people, typically children, can jump and bounce. The air-filled jumping surface typically provides spring back making trampoline-type play possible, such that users can jump and bounce to higher heights than normal. The inflatable games are usually large enough for multiple persons to use at the same time. In some instances, the inflatable games can be twenty (20) feet high and one hundred twenty (120) square feet wide. Furthermore, since the inflatable structures are filled with air and the surfaces are relatively soft, users can fall on the inflatable mattress with little fear of injury. Hence, the inflatable games provide a great deal of safe entertainment especially for young children.
In recently years, the increasing popularity of inflatable games has led some game manufacturers to make inflatable games that are more sophisticated and contain more features than just an inflatable mattress. For instance, some inflatable games now include slides, obstacle courses, and other features for playing physically challenging games like tug-of-war. In addition to jumping and bouncing, these alternative inflatable games allow for a variety of different activities, all of which could be engaged with little fear of injury. As more features are added, the user is treated to an ever widening variety of games and activities to engage in, thereby enhancing the user""s experience with the inflatable games. In an effort to keep their customers entertained, inflatable game manufacturers are constantly seeking more features to include in their games.
Moreover, it is also generally known that the added elevation and the thrill of being suspended in midair can be very exciting for people seeking amusement. Consequently, zip lines and suspended bridges have always been popular activities at amusement parks, fairs, and carnivals. However, Applicant is not aware of any inflatable game that incorporates features designed to suspend people in midair. This may be partly due to the difficult of utilizing inflatable structures to structurally support a person suspended in midair. Inflatable structures are generally too soft and pliable to withstand the load of the weight of the suspended structure loaded together with the person. In fact, the side walls of most conventional inflatable structures are likely to sag and crumble under the weight of a person riding for example a zip line. Hence, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an inflatable game that incorporates features that can suspend a person in midair. To this end, there is a particular need for an inflatable structure that is designed to withstand the load of the combined weight of a suspended structure together with a person hanging from the structure.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by the snow sliding apparatus of the preferred embodiments of the present invention. In one aspect, the preferred embodiments provide an inflatable game that incorporates an inflatable structure in conjunction with a suspended feature that is configured to suspend a person in midair over the inflatable structure. In one embodiment, the suspended feature is supported by two inflatable supporting structures wherein the inflatable supporting structures are dimensioned to support the weight of the suspended feature and the person. In one embodiment, the ratio of the width to the height of the supporting wall is at least 1 to 2 so as to inhibit the supporting wall from sagging or toppling over. Preferably, the supporting wall has sufficient mass so that it is less likely to sag when the suspended feature is being used. In one embodiment, the suspended feature comprises a zip line. In another embodiment, the suspended feature comprises a suspended bridge.
In another aspect, the preferred embodiments provide an inflatable game comprising an inflatable mattress and a suspended feature that extends over the inflatable mattress. In one embodiment, the suspended feature comprises a zip line that is attached to rigid structures positioned adjacent the inflatable mattress. In another embodiment, the suspended feature comprises a suspended bridge that is attached to rigid structures positioned adjacent the inflatable mattress.
In yet another aspect, the preferred embodiments provide an inflatable game that is designed to suspend a person in midair over a cushioned surface. In one embodiment, the person can be suspended via a tie line over a horizontal inflatable structure. In another embodiment, the person can be suspended via a hollow tube over a horizontal inflatable structure. These and other advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.